hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Collector
Godmaster variant, see here. }} Behaviour and Tactics The Collector has two attacks: *'Jar': The Collector leaps into the "ceiling" (or floor above), causing glass jars to rain down on The Knight. The glass jars fall from random positions in the ceiling. The jars do not break when they hit The Knight but they do contact damage. Instead, the jars shatter when they hit the ground and each glass jar randomly contains 1 of 3 enemies: Vengeflies, Baldurs and Aspid Hunters. These enemies will attack once freed from their jar. This attack randomly involves 1-3 glass jars and can happen multiple times, freeing more and more enemies (though no more than 3). There is a noise for each glass jar that will be coming down. This noise does not happen before each jar falls (for example, if 3 jars were going to fall, the noise occurs 3 times before any jars fall). This noise sounds like wooden wind chimes collapsing. When all of the glass jars are done falling, The Collector drops back down. *'Grab': The Collector will leap towards The Knight's position and make grabbing motions, dealing contact damage. The Collector erratically jumps around the room, avoiding attacks. The main threat in the battle comes from the Jar Attack. As the fight progresses, the Collector will get faster and more aggressive. Be careful with healing, as the Collector is fast, and their movement pattern can be difficult to read. Be wary of their Grab Attack, although it does not use it too often. Locations The Collector is locked in the Tower of Love, which can only be accessed using the Love Key, found in the Queen's Gardens. The Tower can only be entered from the deep elevator shaft between Kingdom's Edge and the City of Tears. An exit to King's Station can be accessed after flipping a switch. Collector location.jpg Trivia * Defeating it rewards the Collector's Map, which will show the locations of Grubs that are not yet rescued on the map. * The Collector seems to be made from Void, similarly to Kingsmoulds who are also Void constructs. There is also a mould found in the White Palace within the King's laboratory that reveals "SERVE" when Dream Nailed. * Although seemingly made of Void, possessing Void Heart does not allow The Collector to be defeated in one strike. * If the player dies to the Collector, upon their return, they will find their Shade trapped in a glass jar. * The Collector, while not giving the player SOUL when hit with the nail, but does give SOUL when the Weavers hit him. * Striking the Collector with the Dream Nail will reveal that it has an obsession with preserving natural beauty. * Judging from the jars it uses, along with the three Grubs in its area and the map with Grub locations, the Collector is presumed to be responsible for all the imprisoned Grubs throughout Hallownest. ** While the Hunter's Journal states it wanted to "preserve" the Grubs, it is unknown why it took a particular liking to them, nor why it left most of them in various locations while keeping all of its other "specimens" within the Tower of Love. * Within the tower of love there is a secret that can be accessed by jumping into a hidden gap within the ceiling along the hallway of the grubs revealing a mysterious piece of art known only as the "Vitruvian Grub". ** The amount of dots and circles on the Vitruvian Grub matches the amount of grubs captive. * When fought in the pantheon of the sage, a distorted version of "Gods And Glory" is played, in reference to the original fight having a distorted version of "Decisive Battle". ru:Коллекционер es:El_Coleccionista Category:Enemies Category:Bosses